Dead or Alive
by SpringBorn
Summary: Rain Scarlet is 17yrs old and a friend of Takashi's. It started off as a normal day but soon changed into something horrific. Join Rain, Takashi and the others in a life or death struggle to survive. Will Rain admit her feelings to Takashi? There will be some lemon in here. Constructive criticism is fine but no flames please! OCxTakashi
1. Chapter 1

Dead or Alive

**Author's note:** My first fic for High School of the Dead. I had just finished watching it and reading some fics for it and they inspired me to create this fic. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome but no flames, please!

Character:

Name: Rain Scarlet

Age: 17

Eye color: Lavender

Hair Color: Light purpled with green high lights

Back Ground: Rain came to Japan with her mother, whose abusive alcoholic. Rain never met her father, who left before she was born. They came to Japan so Rain's mother can control her addiction to alcohol with the help of some doctors. Rain only goes to school so she can escape her mother, even if it is for a few hours. Rini met Takashi Komuro in class and soon became friends. It was during the second month a few weeks into the month when Takashi and Rain started dating.

CHAPTER ONE

_2 months earlier…._

"Class, I want you to meet your new class mate, Rain Scarlet," Mr. Sakura said from the front of the class. He gestured towards me. I bowed politely. "Rain comes from America and is living with her mother." Mr. Sakura turned his head my way. "Is there anything you want to say to the class Miss Scarlet?"

"I target practice and cooking but my specialty is pastries," I said, not wanting to go any further into my life at the moment.

A boy with black hair and brownish golden eyes raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Komuro?" Mr. Sakura said. "Did you have a question?"

"Yes," The kid said. He looked at me and offered a friendly smile. "I'm Takashi. Wanna be friends?"

I blushed and smiled. "Yes."

That day changed for me. My life turned bearable, knowing that I had Takashi in my life. I had made a friend.

_1 day before the world came crashing down…._

"Rain!" I turned to see Hisashi and Rei heading my way. I tried to smile but inside I was wary. I had just come into terms of having feelings for Takashi. But I knew for a fact that Takashi still wanted Rei. And it killed me to see him gaze at her with such love. I wanted to puke but I didn't.

I forced a grin. "Hey, what's up?"

It was the end of the day. The bell had rung, signaling that school is over. I was heading home when they had stopped me.

"Rei and I wanted to know if you and Takashi wanted to go to a movie tonight or something," Hisashi asked. Rei gave me a glare, daring me to say 'no'. God, she is such a brat. I sighed. I wanted to go but my mom…My shoulders slumped. If I didn't go, Rei would think it's because I'm afraid of her, which I'm not. If I do go, my mom would have a cow, and 'punish' me. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to figure out what to do.

Rei looked over my head and smiled. "Takashi!"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled warmly at the boy who I was more than happy to call my friend. "Hi Takashi," I said.

"Hi Rain," Takashi said, walking towards the group. "So, what's up everyone?" Hisashi smiled at his friend. "We wanted to know if you and Rain wanted to go to the movies with us." "Ah," Takashi said. He turned his head towards me. "What do you think?"

I wanted to go but…I lowered my head. "I-I don't know if I can. My mom…she doesn't like it if I'm not back at a certain time."

"Ah jeez," Rei said with a satisfied look on her face. "That's just too bad, maybe next time. Do you want to still come with us Takashi?" Rei looked hopeful. I looked at Takashi at the corner of my eye and saw that look on his face. He wanted to go with them but he was unsure.

Takashi shook his head. "Maybe next time," he said. "I kind of promised Rain I'd walk her home today." Rei shot a glare at me. I just ignored it. Hisashi nodded, grinning slightly. "I get it. Anyway, have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He and Rei walked away, holding hands and laughing. I blushed at Hisashi's words but didn't comment.

Takashi looked at Rei and let out a sigh. I saw the longing in his eyes and bit my lip, not wanting to say anything. Takashi had told me that he only liked Rei as a friend and was over the broken promise between them; I knew he still loved her. I mentally shook myself. "So uh…" I started, gripping onto my school bag.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Takashi said, coming out of his gaze. He gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry about that Rain but yeah, let's head out." We started to leave the school grounds in silence. The streets were weren't that crowded but still had the occasional adult, kid or school student, heading home from the long day of work or studying.

Takashi had his arms behind his head as he walked me home. I remained silent, thinking until a white hot pain erupted in my side, causing me to hiss out suddenly. Dropping my bag, I gripped my side, my knees bending slightly.

"Rain, what is it?" Takashi asked surprised to hear me hiss in pain. He had his hands on my shoulders, trying to steady me. "Did she beat you again?" There was anger and worry in his eyes.

By mean 'she', Takashi meant my mother, an abusive drunk and whenever she drunk and got pissed off about something I became her personal punching bag. I let out another pained hiss. "Rain what did that woman do?" he demanded. I cringed at his harsh tone. Takashi tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Answer me!"

"Takashi, stop! You're hurting me," I said, trying to keep my voice calm as I lifted part of my shirt up to reveal the white bandages underneath. Takashi's eyes widen at the sight before narrowing again. I answered before he spoke, "It was a steak knife this time. A used one at that." I pulled away from his grip, lowering the shirt. "How deep?" he asked finally. "Did you go to the emergency room?" I nodded. "Yes I did and I got thirteen stitches, too. Doctors told me I have to be more careful from now on. The blade almost hit my liver."

"Rain, you can't stay there anymore!" Takashi yelled. "It's not safe and you know it!"

"I know that but I can't just leave and you know that!" I yelled back. "You know what will happen if I run. She'll send her body guards after me." My hands gripped tightly, forming fists. "Or you or the others. I couldn't stand that!"

I grabbed my bag and pushed past him. At that I didn't care if I was acting like a baby at the moment. Why couldn't he understand? Tears of anger ran down my cheeks as I marched home. I heard Takashi call after me but I didn't listen. I was hurt, physically and emotionally. "Rain, wait!" Takashi grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just lost it." I kept my back turned, not looking at him. Takashi sighed. "Rain…I know you're not leaving because you think your protecting us but the only one who's getting hurt is you."

I didn't say anything. His hand still gripped my wrist. His palm is warm against my skin and I suppressed a shiver. "Takashi, please," I said finally, my voice just above a whisper. "Just let me go, alright?" Takashi tightens his grip slightly and said, "Rain, I can't let you go. How can I? Not exactly knowing what kind of mood your mom is going to be in. What if she goes beyond the beatings? What if she tries to kill you?"

"It won't come to that," I said stubbornly. "I know how to handle myself, okay? So please let go of me. I got to go home now." I gently pried Takashi's fingers off my wrist and gave his hand a quick squeeze as I forced a smile for his sake. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I hugged him quickly before letting go and headed down my street a ways before opening a small gate. I waved to Takashi one last time before heading inside.

The smell of old, new and spilled booze and cigarette smoke greeted me, like it always did. I wrinkled my nose at the familiar smell as I took my shoes off by the door and setting them in the corner. Walking down the hall, I heard the sounds of the TV in the living room. I saw the figure of my mother, slumped on the couch. She was in a tank top, two sizes too small for her and wore white lacy white underwear. Her boobs were nearly falling out of the tank top. The room was dark except the light from the TV. I took a quick look inside before heading down the hallway to my room. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I stepped into my sanctuary. The walls were bare except for a single poster of Adam Lambert. Sighing, I set my bag onto my rickety desk and sat down on an even more rickety chair. Pulling out a book and some papers from school, I started doing my homework.

"Rain!" my mother screeched from the living room. I sighed and stood up slowly. "Coming, mother," I answered and opened my door to head back down the hallway to the living room. "Yes?" I stepped into the semi dark room. I ducked as an empty bottle came flying at my head. The bottle crashed against the wall and shattered. Pieces of broke glass littered the floor. I turn my head back to star at my mother but only saw another empty bottle come flying at me. I didn't have a chance to dodge this one. The bottle hit me in the forehead, forcing me to step back and my foot came into contact with the broken glass. I hissed as a piece of glass sliced my foot open. Raising my foot up, blood flowed from the cut.

"You stupid bitch!" mother ranted. "Where the hell where you? You were supposed to be back ten minutes ago!" The woman grabbed a knife this time and threw it at my chest. I was able to dodge this time. The knife hit the wall and stayed. "I had school!" I tried to tell her but only to duck again as a plate came rushing at me. I dropped to the floor, ignoring the pain in my foot. The plat smashed against the wall, joining the pieces of broken bottle on the floor. Mother stood up on shaky legs and rushed at me. Grabbing my by the head, she slammed me into a nearby wall. I grunted in pain.

"Stupid slut!" Mother yelled in a drunken stupor as she grabbed me by the back of skirt and lifted me off the floor and sent a powerful kick to my ass. I landed on the ground, skidding over the floor. The knees of my stockings ripped. I gasped in pain as another kick sent me skidding over the floor again. I half dragged and half crawled to my door, my body in searing pain. A shadow loomed over me as I turned my head to see my mother standing over me. In her hand is another kitchen knife. She raised it over her head, eyes wide and crazed. She started to laugh as she brought the knife down. I sent a kick out at her legs, making her fall backwards and land on the floor. The knife went scattering backwards. I took my chance and opened my door and crawled inside, slamming the door behind me and locking it. There was a blood trail behind me.

Tears of pain ran down my cheeks as I checked my foot out. I was scared, once again. I was afraid. The cut on my foot bled heavily. Sucking in my breath, I placed my thumb and index finger on the glass and gently pulled it out, trying not to cry even more. The pain was bad and the wound bled even more. Grabbing the first aid kit I kept under my bed, I opened the box and grabbed some gauze and the peroxide. I started to clean my foot, hissing slightly. The bleeding was slowing down. I started to wrap my foot after finishing cleaning it. I finished wrapping it and putting my first aid kit away. Wiping the tears away, I slowly stood up and put some pressure on my wounded foot and pain shot through me. I cried out at the pain and collapsed on my bed. I gripped my pillow and cried into it. I cried so hard that I slowly felt myself drift to sleep, not bothering to change out of my school uniform.

If only we knew what tomorrow would bring us…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Dead or Alive

**Author's note:** Thank you Akumo u oka for the review and the advice. Much appreciated! And Thank you for the people who have reviewed! Sorry for the wait!

CHAPTER TWO: Spring of the Dead

The beeping sound of my alarm startled me awake. Sitting up slowly, I looked around the room, blinking my eyes. Last night events slowly entered my foggy mind and I looked down at my bandaged foot, seeing a darkish spot that formed during the night. I sighed as I pushed myself into a sitting up position. Seeing my wrinkled school uniform, I sighed again. "Crap…" I muttered and stood up, testing my foot. There was a dull pain and I knew I'd be limping slightly and hoped that Takashi wouldn't notice but knowing him he would, even if his thoughts are filled with Rei and how she had rejected him for Hisashi. Bleh…

Limping over to my small closet, I pulled out a fresh uniform and placed it on my bed and limped over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear, bra and socks. Pulling off my old uniform and putting on my new one, I started to get ready for school. "I wonder if she's asleep on the couch again," I wondered as I ran my brush through my hair. Finishing up, I grabbed my school bag and opened my door quietly and limped down the hall. I looked into the living room and didn't see mother on the couch like normal. As much as I wanted to look for her I knew I had to get to school or else the hall monitor would close that gate and I'll be late…again!

I slipped my shoes on and headed out the door, limping down the road. With each step I took, it jolted the pain in my foot, making it worse than before. Before I knew it, I had limped all the way to school. The bell rung, signaling the start of class and the hall monitor waited at the gate as a few last stragglers entered the grounds.

If only any of knew what would be happening in a few hours, I don't think anyone would have gone to school today.

"Sensei Hiroki?" I said, raising my hand. It was during class and I had to go to the bathroom but mostly to check on Takashi. I knew he skipped class, again.

"Yes Ms. Scarlet?" Sensei Hiroki asked, looking up from the book he was reading from. The other students, including Rei and Hisashi, looked my way. I ignored them. "May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Yes," the teacher said and handed me a pass as I got reached his desk. "But no funny business, understood?" I nodded, bowing my head slightly. "Yes sensei," I replied and opened the sliding door, stepping into the hallway and closed it behind me, heading to Takashi's spot.

I was heading to the door when I heard a female's voice, talking or should I say, scolding Takashi.

"Are you an idiot?" the female voice demanded. I looked around to see a girl, near our age with pink pigtails.

"Takagi?" Takashi asked the girl. I frowned slightly. That name somewhat sound familiar but I couldn't place it. "You always hide in this place when you're upset," the girl continued in a haughty manner. "Why are you acting like a little kid? If you're going to cut class early in this semester…" Takagi stepped towards Takashi. "You'll have to take extra classes or repeat the whole year." Takashi's gaze lowered slightly to Takagi's big breasts and I felt a wave of jealousy. My own gaze fell to my own chest, sighing. I was a 38 B for crying out loud, not big at all. "You think your any better?" Takashi asked as Takagi leaning forward and putting her hands on her hips. Takashi looked away from her, looking flustered and a bit lost for words. "It's still fifth period."

"I'm a genius though," Takagi said, acting as if she was better than him. I felt my grip tighten on the wooden pass I carried. "Unlike you, who barely made it into this school." Takashi sighed and said, "Takagi…why do you always…" Takagi cut him off. "Because I hate stupid people," she stated as if it was obvious, folding her arms and giving him a look. "Especially when they don't know how stupid they are. You're aware that you are stupid though."

I frowned, thinking that her logic didn't make any sense. I was getting pissed. What was her problem and what gave her the right to call Takashi stupid? I stepped out onto the stairs, startling the two.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?" Takagi demanded, pissed that I had interrupted her little lecture. I smirked humorlessly at her, walking up to Takashi and standing next to him. I got a good look at Takagi and remembered her. "You're Saya Takagi, the smartest girl in our grade," I said faking a smile. Takagi glared at me, huffing. "You're both so stupid," she muttered as she stomped back up the stairs. I turned to look at Takashi. He was staring at me weirdly. "What?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"You're not in class," Takashi said at last. I nodded slowly. "Yup." He kept staring at me. "Why?" he asked. I showed him the bathroom pass. "Told sensei I needed to use the bathroom but I wanted to check on you," I told him. Takashi looked away. "Why? I'm fine, Rain," he said, unconvincingly. "Liar," I said, putting a hand on my hip. "Takashi, I know that look on your face. You're still thinking of _her_, right?" My tone left no room for argument. I was hurt, knowing that Rei was always on his mind, leaving no room for anything else. Takashi frowned at me. "You sound like Takagi," he said, his tone somewhat angry and hurt. I glared at him, wanting to smack him with the bathroom pass after that comment. "It's not my fault that you're so hung up on her!" I said, raising my voice without realizing it. "It's pathetic!" Takashi growled and raised his hand as if to slap me. I froze, eyes widening in shock and in fear. Takashi instantly regretted it, seeing the look in my eyes. I was barely breathing, only half seeing Takashi and half seeing my mother. I took a step back, tripping over my own foot and I landed on my ass. "Dear lord, Rain?" Takashi asked, worried. "I-I'm sorry." He bent down next to me and surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "T-Takashi?" I asked slowly, trying to calm my nerves. "I'm so sorry Rain," he said. "I didn't realize that…"

A loud clanking sound interrupted whatever Takashi was about to say. He helped me stand up, keeping one hand on my arm as we looked towards the sound. "Who's that?" Takashi asked, looking somewhat surprised. "He looks suspicious." I nodded. "He does," I agreed. Four teachers headed to the gate to see what the commotion was about. "What are you doing?" asked Hayashi, shifting the glasses on her nose. The man at the gates kept on banging against the metal as if he couldn't feel them. "Ah leave it to me, Hayashi-sensei," said Tejima as he walked up to the gates and grabbed the man by his shirt. Hayashi sensei looked surprised and a little panicked. "Wait! Tejima-sensei! Please don't hurt him!" she begged. The man at the gate grabbed Tejima by the arm and tore into it, spraying blood. Tejima yelled in pain, falling to the ground and thrashing around. Takashi and I stared, shocked and horrified by what we have seen. "Wha-?" I asked grabbing Takashi's hand without realizing it.

"The blood's not stopping!" an older man said with glasses. He was holding a metal rode in his hands. "He…he's dead." Hayashi was covering her mouth with both of her hands, staring wide eyed at the body. "I don't understand it was just a bit…" she said, shocked. Tejima's hand twitched a bit. The other teacher's saw it, not seeing the changes that already occurred to the corps. "Tejima-sensei! Are you alright?" Hayashi-sensei asked, relieved that he was waking up. Tejima slowly opened his eyes, revealing the milky white of his eyes and dilated pupils. A low moan escaped its lips. "Tejima-sensei, what a relief…" She leaned forward a bit, showing a bit of cleavage. Tejima gripped Hayashi's shirt, pulling her towards him, raising his mouth to her neck and bit down, ripping through skin, muscle and bone, spraying blood. Hayashi screamed in pain.

Takashi gripped my hand, stumbling backwards, pulling me with him. The two other teachers started to run. "T-Takashi…" I stuttered, covering my mouth. He didn't answer as a hard expression formed on his face, still gripping my hand; he started to race up the stairs, pulling me along behind. He kicked the door open to the building and raced in, still dragging me. The pain in my foot, I had forgotten it after what had happen, flared up again, and making it hard for me to keep up with Takashi without stumbling. We ran down the hallway towards our class room. Slamming the door open, Takashi walked in with me right behind him.

"Komuro and Scarlet! You two skip my class and disturb it?!" Sensei Hiroki yelled angrily from the front of the class room. I tossed the pass at his table as Rei and Hisashi looked up at us as we came in. Takashi let go of my hand and walked over to Rei's desk and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand. "Come! We gotta get out of here!" Takashi yelled. Rei looked at Takashi than at me before turning her gaze back at Takashi, surprised. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Hisashi walked over to us, keeping a calm expression on his face. Takagi looked over at us, glaring. "What's wrong, Takashi?" Hisashi asked, frowning slightly. He looked over at me, seeing my posture wasn't normal. His eyes trailed to my foot and saw that I was putting pressure on my toes. "Rain...?" I shook my head. "Later," I said.

"Someone just got killed just got killed at the front gate, this is bad," Takashi explained to Hisashi. Hisashi looked at Takashi as if he grew a second head. "Are you serious?" he asked Takashi. Takashi looked at Hisashi, the serious look still on his face. "Why would I lie about that?" Takashi asked. I had seen the looks on the other students and sensei. They acted as if this was some sort of prank or joke. But it wasn't, I had seen what had happened at the gate. Rei on the other hand looked pissed. She ripped her arm out of Takashi's hand and glared at him. "What's the deal with you?! I don't know what you're thinking…" she said and got cut off by Takashi slapping her across the face. I cringed at that, knowing how getting slapped can be painful. "Takashi," I said calmly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Takashi sent a half glare at me but just nodded.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Takashi growled at Rei. Hisashi was slightly shocked by what Takashi had done but his took on a hardness that I had never seen before. Maybe he was starting to realize just how serious our situation was. Hisashi nodded. "Alright," he said, grabbing Rei's hand and headed out of the classroom. Takashi and I followed close behind.

"Well, what's going on?" Rei asked once we were in the hallway. We were passing classrooms, heading somewhere. "Some guy was banging on the school gate," I told Rei and Hisashi. "So some teachers went to check it out and it turned into a mess." I was still running next to the others, ignoring the sharp pain in my foot. I could feel the liquid in the bottom of my shoe. The wound had reopened.

"The teachers are outside killing each other now," Takashi said, running still. "That's insane," Rei remarked. Hisashi headed to a supply closet that was near the stair well. He took out a bat and handed it over to Takashi. "What? Did you leave something behind?" Takashi asked as he took the bat from Hisashi. "If you two are telling the truth," Hisashi said turning toward them. "We need weapons. What do you have for a weapon Rain?"

I pulled out a switch blade from under my skirt. Yes I had it under my skirt, pervs. "Just a switch blade," I said calmly, seeing the other's stare at the knife in surprise. I raised a brow at them. "What?" Hisashi and Rei had the decency to avert their eyes but Takashi looked at me, the shock slowly erasing before an angry frown on his face formed. "Rain, how long has that been there?" he asked, the anger seeping into every word. He narrowed his eyes at me, knowing my situation at home for a while now. "Can we not discuss this now?" I asked, seeing Hisashi tear off a pole from a broom. The top is a sharp point. He handed it to Rei. Takashi stepped towards me. "Do you have any practice with it?" he growled. I stood my ground, staring up at him. "Of course I do," I told him, my voice taking on an edge. "I'm not dumb." Takashi glared at me again. "Later and no arguments."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah whatever you say," I said, hearing my sneaker making a squishing sound. The blood was pooling over the side. Rei gasped at it. "Rain, you're bleeding," she said, pointing at the blood. Takashi growled again, scooping me up and setting me down on his lap as he took off my shoe to see the blood soaked bandage. "Dammit Rain," he cursed and turned to look at Hisashi. "Can you see if there's a first aid kit in there?"

"Sure," Hisashi said, his eyes looking at the growing puddle of blood on the floor. Rei looked at the floor, not wanting to look at the position that Takashi and I were in. Takashi didn't want to unwrap the bandage around my foot, wanting to wait for the kit first. I shifted a bit on Takashi's lap, not used to seeing him like this. I looked up at him and saw that Takashi was watching me, thinking. "W-What?" I asked. Takashi blinked and turned his gaze away. "Nothing," he said. Hisashi came over with the first aid kit. "Not much in there but it's enough to wrap her foot up again," he told us. Takashi took the kit wordlessly and started to unwrap the bandages around my foot, revealing the cut flesh. The wound itself was somewhat deep, explaining why it had reopened. "Hisashi, do I attempt to stitch it?" Hisashi bent down to get a closer look at the wound and shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it," he said. "It could become infect and if that were to happen, we would have no way to fix it. Just bandage it the best you can."

Takashi nodded, still distracted by something. "No, wait," I piped up, scooting off of his lap. "I can stitch it." I grabbed a needle and some thread. Hisashi watched in horror and fascination. Rei looked away, not wanting to see what I was about to do. Takashi watched, only half registering what I'm doing. He looked like he was in la la land. Shaking my head, I threated the needle and bit down on a piece of cardboard that came with the kit. I started to stitch up the wound, crying and wincing whenever the needle pierced the skin. Rei looked like she was going to get sick, holding onto Hisashi's arm. Takashi watched, still out of it. I wanted to smack him right not but didn't. Once I finished stitching up the wound, I cleaned it and wrapped it up. I looked at my bloody shoe and did my best to clean it before slipping it on.

"Now let's get out of here," I said, standing slowly, wincing at the pain. Takashi nodded, standing up. "We should call the police, my dad is there" Rei said, holding onto her pole. I saw that Hisashi didn't have a weapon but knew he was a black belt and could handle himself or so I hoped. "Good thing I follow the school cell phone rules," Takashi said, handing Rei his cell. Rei took the cell and dialed the number for the police station and waited. Her eyes widen in shock. "No way…" she said, still holding the phone to her ear. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing how the fear grew in her eyes. "The lines are busy…" Rei whispered her hand over her mouth. "Impossible…" We watched her, as Rei stayed on the line, hearing the recorded voice again. Rei closed the cell shut and handed it back to Takashi.

"_Attention all students!" _came the voice of the principle. We looked up towards the intercom, fear gripping at us. _"Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate to their teacher's instructions. I repeat. Violence has broken out on campus!"_

"They finally noticed," Takashi said, gripping the bat in his hand.

"_Students should evacuate campus-"_The sound of the microphone hitting the floor was heard. The four of us shared a look. "No way…" Takashi said, his golden brown eyes slightly widened. There was silence, waiting for something to happen.

"_Help! Save me!" _Screams were heard over the speaker. _"No! Help!" _One final scream was heard and silence followed. We held our breath's without knowing it. All of the sudden the sounds of screams from the hundreds of students and footsteps were heard. They were panicking.

"This way!" Hisashi said as he started to run down a hall. "We aren't running outside?" Takashi asked. Hisashi stopped and turned to look at us. "Everyone is running out of the classrooms. We'll escape through the admin office!" Hisashi took off running again. Rei stepped passed Takashi and me, glaring at him. "Hisashi is always right," she said. "Just do what he says." She ran off after him. Takashi stared after her. "I know!" Takashi ran after them. I sighed and went after them, really hating Rei's attitude towards Takashi but didn't comment since now wasn't the time. Running outside, we soon saw a teacher stumbling through.

"Isn't that our Modern Japanese teacher, Wakisaka-sensei?" Rei asked, holding her pole. I took a step forward till I was standing just behind Rei, eyes narrowing a bit as I took in his grayish appearance. My eyes trailed down his leg and my eyes widen. "Careful! He's-"I started but was cut off when Wakisaka-sensei opened his mouth and growled hungrily as he stepped towards us, raising his hands towards Rei.

Rei pushed him back with her pole, gasping in shock. "No! Go away!" she pleaded, stepping back. "Rei!" I yelled. "Stab him!" Hisashi agreed, "Don't hold back! Do it!" Rei froze even though her scared look registered that she heard us, she screamed when Wakisaka-sensei lunged at her, gripping her pole as he tried to bite at her. Rei was weakening as she struggled against the teacher. "No!" I looked at the struggle, worried and was ready to step in when Rei summoned her strength and pushed him back. "I'll show you…the power of the lancing team!" Rei ran after him, hitting him again and again with her pole. She lunged forward and slammed the sharp end of her pole into his chest.

'We did it!" Takashi said happily, pumping his fist into the air. Rei's eyes snapped wide as the zombie moaned and shifted on the pole, till its feet touched the ground and went after Rei, using the pole to slam her into the wall, causing her to scream. "Rei!" I called out, seeing her slowly get her bearings and grabbed the pole again, trying to push the thing away from her. "What…?" Rei asked fearfully, holding the pole still in her hands, dodging the thing's hands. "I pierced it through his heart, how is he still moving?!" Hisashi ran up behind the teacher and threw is arms around his neck, pulling him away from Rei.

"Rei, pull it out now!" I told her, seeing Hisashi hold the thing. Rei nodded and pulled it out, backing up a bit. "Hisashi, get away!" Takashi yelled, stepping closer as if sensing the danger.

"Don't worry! I can handle this…" Hisashi started but was cut off when the thing started to twists its head around slowly. Hisashi gripped its head, trying to slow it. "He's too strong…" It turned its head around all the way and bit down on Hisashi's arm.

"You bastard!" Takashi yelled, raising his bat as he ran towards them. "Get away from him!" He brought the bat down, trying to dislodge the thing. "Hisashi!" Rei and I screamed, rushing forward. Rei slammed her pole into its back, blood growing on the vest. "Why? Why isn't it letting go?!"

"I figured…" Takashi said, backing up, eyes wide. "He's dead…but he can still move!" The thing tightened its grip on Hisashi's arm, breaking through skin and muscle. Hisashi screamed in pain, blood flying up into the air.

"Hisashi!" Rei screamed again, dropping her pole and rushing towards her boyfriend as if she could pull the monster off. I rushed forward, yanking on the things head, keeping away from its teeth. "Takashi, help us!" I called to him, struggling. Rei glared at him as she struggled. "You're a man right? Do something!" Takashi looked lost, staring at the four of us, uncertain. "Do something damn it!"

Takashi broke out of his stupor, rushing towards up as he slammed his bat into the things head, cracking it open as blood splattered onto the ground in floor, the thing slumping on the ground, finally dead. Takashi held his bat, breathing hard and kept staring at the body in disbelief.

"Hisashi, are you okay?" I asked, seeing the blood run down his arm, soaking into his jacket sleeve. Rei was at his side, scared and worried, sounding like a little girl but I couldn't blame her, her boyfriend got attacked and bitten but I couldn't help feel my stomach churn with worry. Something wasn't right.

"It's just a bite," Hisashi replied, his voice strained. "Don't worry." He was holding his wounded arm, the blood seeping through his fingers. Soon there was a scream of terror in the distance and we all looked out towards the grounds, seeing a fellow classmate, struggling with one of "Them". "Don't bite me!" the girl screamed as she tried to keep its jaws away but she wasn't strong enough as the thing bit into her neck, ripping away skin as blood gushed out of her like a geyser.

"There's too many of them for us to handle," I replied, eyes narrowed as the crimson liquid stained the concrete. Rei had her hand over her mouth as she too watched along with the boys.

"Let's go to the roof now," Hisashi suggested, turning away from the scene.

"The roof?" Rei asked, her voice cracking a bit as if she was ready to cry. Hisashi nodded. "We can hide until help comes," he said. "There's an observatory up there." Nodding in agreement, we head down the walkway, opening up a gate and headed through, stopping at a ledge. In the distance, traffic had been jammed, fires erupted from buildings as the smoke rose into the air, golden embers mixed in. The town is in chaos as honks from the cars came, sirens of the fire trucks screeching loudly and screams…the blood curdling screams that rose in fell and rose again, only to be worse than the last.

"What is this?" Rei asked, gazing into the town.

"What the hell is going on?!" Takashi demanded eyes wide in shock at the turmoil.

"Everything was fine a little while ago!" Rei said, her voice rising into a shrill. I rubbed my ear since I was standing next to her, wincing a bit. Soon a gust of wind came from behind, almost knocking us over. Rei lost her footing, dropping her pole as she lurched forward. Hisashi grabbed her just in time, keeping her close. Takashi grabbed me around the waist so I wouldn't fall over the side and we looked up, seeing military helicopters flying by.

"Blackhawks?" Hisashi asked in surprise. "Americans…Oh, they're our self-defense forces. Where did they come from? There's no base around here." I nodded in agreement, since I studied the terrain with my uncle since he was in the military, a high ranking general. Rei pulled away from Hisashi and started waving her arms in the air. "Save us!"

"It's pointless," I told them. "Why would they fly here without a base nearby? I think they're on a special mission. They don't have time to save us." I pointed to the streets, the jammed packed cars and the burning buildings. "They're not going to do anything about this. It's just as bad down there, even more room to run." Screams came, calls for help. "They're all over campus." Rei looked at me as if I had three heads, not wanting to believe it. Takashi and Hisashi looked at me seriously, taking in what I had to say.

I continued, "It seems like they all have an illness, because of them…"

"Them?" Hisashi interrupted, his skin slowly growing a little pale. From the bite, maybe?

"The things that are after us are undead monsters; this isn't a game or anything. Cause they eat people," I said. Hisashi caught on to what I was saying. "As soon as they're victims die, they turn into these zombie-like creatures," he said. "I don't know why but the only way to beat them is to crush their heads."

Rei turned to look at us. "So what should we do now?" she asked, gripping her pole tightly. Takashi looked at the stairs that led to the observatory. "Let's hide in the observatory and block the stairs," he suggested, gripping his bat. "Let's go!"

"Right," I replied, feeling the knife in its holster on my thigh, running after the others as we dashed towards the stairs. Takashi slammed his bat into a few that got in our way, one slamming into the stone wall next to us. Rei used her pole stab at one, hitting in the shoulder. It slammed her into the wall near the stairs, the pole still in its shoulder as it went to bite her.

"Rei!" Hisashi went forward but I was already coming to Rei's aid, kicking the thing in the head, watching it fall down the stairs. Rei looked at me in surprise but went to help Hisashi up the stairs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. We got the stairs barricaded but didn't know for how long it would last.

"Why…Why is this happening?" Rei asked. "There must be a reason for this. If we figure it out…We should be able to stop this" Hisashi said. I was looking out at the grounds, seeing "Them" wonder around, aimlessly till they found their next meal.

"Search around here for a lighter or a match," Takashi said. "We'll need light before it gets too dark." Thumps could be heard from the closed and barricaded door. "At night we won't be able to see…"

Hisashi broke off as he started to cough, covering his mouth as something dark seeped through his fingers. "Hisashi, what's wrong? Takashi! Hisashi is…!" Rei cried in alarm as she went to Hisashi's side. She started to cry a bit. Takashi stood in the back, having that same lost look on his face as he spaced out, seeing and yet he wasn't. Hisashi stopped coughing, raising his head up, small blood trails at the sides of his mouth, his pupils dilated as his breathing came out raspy and harsh. "Why…? Why…? He was only bitten once…" Rei whimpered. "How did he end like this?"

"It's just like the movies," I replied softly. "You're screwed right when they first bite you."

"No way!" Rei snapped at me, refusing to look my way. "Movies aren't even real…"

"It looks like a movie all around us," Takashi agreed, his tone soft, barely audible. Hisashi spoke, "Takashi, can you help me?" "What do you need?" Takashi asked. Hisashi raised a finger, pointing to the railing. "If I fall over there, I'll probably break my head open…" he rasped. Takashi, Rei and I looked at him. "What?!" Rei asked eyes wide.

"I don't want to turn into one of them!" Hisashi yelled, spitting up blood. He took a breath and puked up blood. "Hisashi!" Rei cried, placing her hands onto his shoulders. "Hisashi!" She kept crying out his name, like a chant. My stomach churned even more, my suspicions correct. I didn't voice them, wanting, hoping that I was wrong, that Hisashi wouldn't turn into one of "Them". But seeing the pale skin, the dilated eyes of my friend, my prayers weren't answered. I felt sick, feeling helpless, unable to help my friend as the virus, the illness in him made him slowly change. "No…No!" Rei screamed as Hisashi convulsed, his blood flying from his mouth and hitting the ground. "Takashi, I beg of you…" Hisashi rasped, his voice losing strength. He looked at Takashi, his eyes sinking into his skull, looking sickly. "If I am going to die…I want to be myself." He puked up even more blood. Takashi kept staring as reality slowly sunk into his brain, his friend was dying. Hisashi fell forward, gripping his chest where his heart was as he convulsed on the ground, screaming in pain. "Hisashi!" Rei said, running towards him and knelt down, trying to help.

I looked at Takashi, seeing his eyes widen even more if it was possible. "Wait!" Rei pleaded, her cries falling on death's ears. "No…no! You can't die!" She was crying now, her tears running down her cheeks. Takashi glared down at the ground, eyes narrowed. Hisashi stopped moving, not even breathing now as I felt the sun's rays on my back as it slowly made its way over the roof, highlighting the dark blood and Hisashi's pale face. Rei was hunched over his body, crying into his stomach. In the corner of my eye I saw Takashi gripped the bat with both of his hands, a look of determination on his face.

"Rei, get away," Takashi said as he started to walk over. Rei looked up, a small spot of blood on her cheek. Rei saw the bat and covered Hisashi's body. "No!" she yelled. "You can't do that to him! Hisashi won't turn into one of them!" I felt bad for her but she couldn't be that delusional could she? She had seen what happened on the grounds, it was hard to swallow but the facts were there. Rei's voice broke my concentration. "Hisashi is special!"

"Move away," Takashi ordered, part of his bangs covering his left eye, hiding it front view. Hisashi started to twitch and move. Rei looked at him and back at Takashi, a look of hope in her eyes. "Look Takashi, Rain! There's no way Hisashi would…" She stopped as Hisashi sat up slowly, his head down. "Hisashi?" He got to his feet, bangs covering his face, his breathing raspy. "What's wrong?" Rei asked, worried. "Hisashi!" She took a step forward but I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back to where Takashi was. "I can't believe this…" she began. "This has to be a dream." Takashi gave her a sad look and turned to look at me, giving me the same look. I bit my lip and nodded. "It's unbelievable…" I said softly, hearing my own voice waver with emotion.

"It's ridiculous," Takashi said. Rei clung to me, looking at Takashi's back. "Takashi…" Rei murmured, her eyes still filled with tears. "But…" Takashi said, gripping his bat as his eyes narrowed angrily, rushing forward. "Stop…" Rei begged. Hisashi lumbered forward, moaning. "It's really happening!" Takashi jumped into the air, bringing down his bat onto Hisashi's head, cracking it open. Hisashi's body crumbled, falling to its side.

"No!" Rei screamed, looking away. "Why? Why?"

"If I didn't do it, he would have eaten you," Takashi murmured. "He's right, Rei," I said. "That wasn't Hisashi." Rei slammed her hands into my chest, pushing me away as she glared at me. "No one asked you!" she yelled and spun on her foot, glaring at Takashi next. "I didn't want you to save me! I didn't want to see Hisashi like this! I'd rather have him bite me than live like this…"

"Hisashi wouldn't have wanted that," Takashi said, trying to calm her. Rei cried. "What would you know Takashi?" she demanded. Takashi looked at her from over his shoulder, his eyes pained. "I see…I see," Rei said, a crazed look in her eye. "You hated Hisashi because we were going out!" Takashi looked away, heading towards the barricade. I frowned a bit, sending a glare at Rei. "Selfish bitch," I muttered under my breath and followed Takashi.

"Wait. Where are you two going?!" Rei asked hysterically. Takashi stopped and looked at her. "You don't even want me here," he stated calmly. "I'll go down and beat all of them."

"What are you talking about?!" Rei gasped and jumped to her feet, running over. "You can't do that all by yourself!" I snorted a bit. "He's not alone you ass," I bit out as I helped Takashi with the barricade. Rei ignored me, go figure on that one. Takashi didn't answer. Rei's features went soft. "Hey Takashi…" she said but screamed when she saw him climbing over the chairs and desks and ran forward. "No! Don't go!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him. Takashi looked down. I looked away, not wanting to see this, to be reminded at how close they once were. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean anything I said!" she cried and whimpered, not letting go of his arm. "I beg you…please stay with me! Stay with me!" She looked up at him, tears spilling over her cheeks. Takashi stepped down, standing in front of Rei and held her close.

My heart clenched as Rei hugged him back and looked away, staring out into the distance, thinking about the events that happened. "Rain," Takashi said softly. I looked up, seeing his outstretched hand. Taking it, Takashi pulled me into the hug as he held us both. _'The day that everything came to an end, I watched my friend die and see the boy that I love hold the girl that he loves…even though he is holding me, comforts me a little, washing away the horrors but how long would it last?"_

To Be Continued…


End file.
